<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You and Me, Together by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117645">Just You and Me, Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU- Dæmons, Clementine the Moth - Freeform, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Spying, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of dæmons, Philza, or Lord Philza, is known to be a great, powerful, kind man. He lives in a nice house just a thirty minute walk away from London, and he has three sons, who he cares deeply for. But when an unexpected invitation appears on Lord Philza’s doorstep, he orders for himself and his two oldest sons to accompany him on a journey that they’ve excluded their younger, Tommy, who is thirteen, from. With the company of their dæmons, the party of six left, leaving Tommy alone in their house for a grand total of two weeks.</p>
<p>But what happens when the little sparkfire that is Tommy Innit, follows them, with the help of his dæmon, Clementine? </p>
<p>(Or: Dæmon AU with Tommy running away to be nosy and see what his family is up to!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You and Me, Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812167">An Invitation to All</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habpy_Flaat/pseuds/Habpy_Flaat">Habpy_Flaat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I...I don't know what this is. As all of my ideas do, this crack idea, as along with many others that might be released soon, were all thought of in the wondrous hours of 2am. This chapter is short because this is the prologue, but I assure you, as the story progresses, it will get longer! This was inspired by "An Invitation to All" by Habpy_Flaat, and a book that I'm reading at the moment that my cousin gave me! I thought it would be a neat idea to squish them together, in a way! </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shhh! Clementine, quiet, or they’ll hear you!” Tommy shushed harshly, turning to his companion, who was currently in a moth form, one of her favorites. “If we want to do this right, we have to wait!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Clementine could roll her eyes, she would. “They won’t be able to hear me unless I allow them to, dickhead,” She snorted. “And I already know that! Besides, I’m in one of my smallest forms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curse words were gradually becoming a part of both of their vocabulary. After Phil had slipped up a curse word in front of the child, followed by Techno, accidentally, and followed by Wilbur purposefully, he started to pick up on a few things. Secretly, he and Clementine had been sneaking out to Wilbur and his panda dæmon, Milo’s room to ask for more curse words to mess around with. At first, Wilbur had played dumb and scolding, not wanting to tell him anything. But then, looking at the door behind Tommy carefully, he started to whisper all that he knew to the boy and his dæmon, and the rest was history. Tommy, soon enough, had barged into the kitchen one morning screaming, “What is up </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitches!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to which he got grounded for by Phil, who had dropped a plate he was holding from the sudeness, and was made fun of by Techno, but Wilbur seemed to be happy and was laughing, so he counted it as a win.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was the only person in the family with a male dæmon, which was quite rare; the ability to have a dæmon that was the same gender as you. Even as a little kid, Wilbur had always boasted about it, and he seemed proud of it, too. Milo would hold his head high in pride as well, not offended or angry for being put like that way at all- after all, he was happy he was special, too. When Milo had finally taken his final shape as a Giant Panda, it was...a bit difficult to squeeze him in through the house, but they managed fine. With the market only being a thirty minutes walk away, and with the status of their family in general, they were bound to get whatever they asked for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what are you two losers doin’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a squawk of surprise as he looked up, him and Clementine flailing backwards in the presence of Techno and his boar dæmon, Carl, just right beside him. Clementine had let out a yell of surprise, the contents most likely containing a swear word, changing swiftly into a songbird to fly off and rest on Tommy’s right shoulder. The both of them had let out another cry when Tommy had fallen onto the ground when he lost his balance, Clementine turning her head to Tommy to make sure that he was alright. When the blonde looked up, Techno was staring down at them with a look of boredom, yet his eyes held some mirth, which Tommy absolutely did not miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Huffed Tommy, glaring at his older sibling before getting up and dusting off his pants. “What the fuck are you doing here? You came out of nowhere!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Hummed Techno idly. “Don’t let Dad hear you on that one; he’ll have to break another plate.” He smirked, and Carl let out a snort of amusement, to which Clementine flapped her wings defensively. Despite Carl being a girl, Techno had always called her that, and the boar didn’t seem to mind- in fact, it was like she preferred it, anyways. His explanation was simply, “It sounds better than another name I could think of anyways”. While his family didn’t quite understand, they left him alone on that topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s cheeks colored. “Shut the fuck up! I can do whatever the hell I want to, bitch!” He tried to surge forward to try and hit him, but Techno had to only put out his left palm to Tommy’s forehead to keep him still and stop him. Tommy could feel the stumps of the absence of Techno’s pinkie and ring finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno only stared at him in amusement. “Uh-huh. Sure you can.” He teased before moving to the side and letting Tommy go, to which the blonde surged forward and almost tripped over himself before composing himself and turning to his brother. Techno’s long, light brunette hair- the same shade as Wilbur’s- was neatly tied into a high ponytail. His hair ranged down to his lower back, which Tommy found...sort of terrifying, how Techno was always so insistent and defensive of his hair. He would always wave Tommy off if even dared to mention the oddity of it, and he defended his hair as if it were his baby. Really, Tommy thinks that Techno and Wilbur have more in common then they let on, since Wilbur reacts the same exact way whenever Tommy should ever question the rat’s nest of a head he had, sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy just groaned. “Ugh, is it lunchtime yet? I’m actually starving my fucking ass of here. I’m hungry! And Clem needs some food, too!” At this, Clementine nodded fervently, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could, still in the form of a songbird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we could ask Dad, if you want to.” A new voice joined in. Techno and Tommy turned to face Wilbur, who was standing there, laxed. Milo was right beside him, sitting down. Wilbur had his usual yellow sweater on, accompanied by his round glasses and his maroon beanie. Tommy and Clementine had jumped again, but this time more composed, whereas Techno and Carl didn’t even seem fazed by the unexpected pop-up of their sibling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Tommy yelped, pointing an accusatory finger at Wilbur. “Okay, so where the hell did you come from?” And then he turned back to Techno. “And also, where the hell did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from? Is this- what is this actual freaky voodoo shit?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, Tommy,” Chided Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who taught me it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, is that true?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy slapped his hands over his face. “Oh my Prime, is everyone in this damn family out to get me, or something? Stop coming out of nowhere!” He huffed, but at the moment, he didn’t have the attention of his father, or his other family remembers. Right now, the attention was on Phil, who was looking at his technical middle child sternly, with Wilbur fiddling with his lanky fingers. Techno was just watching monotonously, but his eyes gave him away, Tommy could tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s own dæmon was a beautiful, large phoenix named Kris. As of now, she was perched on Phil’s shoulder, much like Clementine was in her songbird form, and she gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the child before putting her attention back to the matter at hand. Tommy followed her gaze- it seemed like Phil was scolding Wilbur. Wilbur had his arms crossed, pouting, and Milo was sitting up, leaning against Wilbur’s legs, yet he looked a bit guilty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only going to come up to tell you boys that lunch was ready,” Sighed Phil, like the disappointed parent he was. “And I come to this? Wilbur, you told me that you had nothing to do with it. You said that Tommy picked it up from the market when you two last went out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had the guts to smile, even when in trouble. “Whoops?” He offered. “Look, it’s not so bad! And really, Dad, you’re being kind of hypocritical, Mr. Holy-Fucking-Hell-Why-The-Fuck-Are-These-Eggs-So-Motherfucking-Hot.” A certain glint was in his eyes as he saw his father deflate, opening his mouth only to close it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shook his head, exasperated. “Fine, fine. But Tommy,” He looked to his youngest, who tensed up. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> swear, I’ll give you that, but just try to level it down, okay? We don’t need to be so vulgar, and I don’t want you to learn to be that way at such a young age. Understand?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dad,” Tommy deadpanned, like it was a practiced routine saying the phrase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Good!” A smile made its way onto his lips. “Now, who’s ready for lunch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—Ω—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had Clementine for as long as he could remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humans on this earth were born with dæmons next to them. Dæmons were a curious thing; they were an embodiment of what a person’s soul was, in the form of an organism. They could hear one another’s thoughts, they couldn’t get too far away from each other without it harming them, they could speak to one another, and they were perfectly platonically compatible. It was like having two of you, yet you were tied together by your souls and were stuck with one another. But Tommy never really complained about having Clementine. In fact, he loved her company. Techno and Wilbur...well, sometimes, they can get quite annoying, and Phil was busy doing some political things now and again, so Tommy didn’t want to bother him. But Clementine? Clementine was always there, whenever he needed her. He remembered the nights that were stormy and where he didn’t want to wake up Phil where Clementine turned into a cat and curled up on his lap for comfort. Or the time where Tommy had gotten lost at the market when he was seven, and Clementine flew as high as she could without straining their bond in order to find Techno, who was the person he went to the market with at the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Tommy had to pick a word for his family, though, it would be...intriguing, definitely; it was in such a way that, one one hand, he enjoyed and loved every second of it, but on the other, he felt as though they were withholding information from him, although Tommy couldn’t see why. Techno and Wilbur were sixteen, and Phil seemed to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything, almost as much as he tells Kris, so what’s stopping him from talking to Tommy? He’s sure he can handle it! He’s a Big Man, after all, and he knows how to defend himself! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Really, he doesn’t. Once, when he was nine, he wanted Techno to duel him, considering Techno had a very powerful sword, or so what his father told him. It was one of the only things that the family told him about that seemed odd except for, well, Techno’s fingers. But even then, it didn’t seem like they were telling the full truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers it clearly. Clementine was in the form of a leopard, while Tommy held a shining sword of his own; it glistened with iron, but he was kept safe. As long as Techno was there to supervise him, he knew that he wouldn’t get seriously injured. Meanwhile, Techno had a shimmering sword made from diamonds, glistening in the sun. He had turned the blade so it wasn’t on its deadly side and charged at Tommy without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was down onto the floor in just mere moments. He never went to confront Techno about sparring ever again. It was cool, though, he had to admit, but...he didn’t want to learn from Techno! He could teach himself, he was sure of it! He didn’t need stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>help with fighting and defendign himself. Besides, he and Clementine had come to an agreement that if something were to happen, Clementine, first off, would try to defend him at all costs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, even if Tommy were to rerun that plan through his head, something about it made him feel uneasy, though he couldn’t pinpoint his exact feeling).  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in short, he loved his dæmon with his whole heart and more, and honestly? He wished she would never stop changing form- that’s what made Clementine...well, Clementine! She was chaotic, risky, and unpredictable, much like himself and came in the form of her taking the shapes of other animals as well. She’ll stubbornly change forms on a whim, depending on her mood or what she thinks is cool at the time. Tommy knows that, eventually, when he reaches around sixteen, she’ll have to give up her shapeshifting abilities and be content with one form, but Tommy...he didn’t want that to happen, but it was the inevitable. Sometimes, he wondered what form she would choose. Would it be a moth, her favorite? Or maybe a jaguar, so she could protect him? Maybe a phoenix, like Kris, so she could fly besides her? He didn’t know. And when he asked Clementine the question, she would never answer him. It was like she didn’t know herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But despite that, everything was perfect. He had a loving family, a wonderful dæmon, a luxurious home, a nice market that was a short distance where they were on foot, and he had everything a child could ever want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—Ω—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A man in a light green coat with a white, porcelain smiley face mask and a horse dæmon turned to face a witch. She was sitting on a pine branch floating a few inches off of the ground. The fair woman had short blonde hair that ran to her shoulders with hot pink front bangs. She wore a black headband and a black silk dress, not cold in the slightest in the deep forest with the cottage hidden in it. Resting on her lap from where she was sitting on her broom, there laid her cat dæmon. Her face was serious, yet smooth. You wouldn’t guess that she was four-hundred and fifty years old, would you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Niki,” The man with the mask greeted, bowing down slightly and lowering the boy in his hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The witch cleared her throat. “As you know, I do owe you a favour,” She began. “And if I recall, you told me that, if I were to have a vision of any danger regarding you or your friends, I should seek you out immediately, is that right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re correct,” The man drawled lazily, looking very interested, however. “Where are you going with this? What did you see?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A child,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man scoffed. “A child? That is the danger? Niki, no offence, but I think that George, Subpoena, and I can handle a child.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The witch paused. “Well...technically, children, and if you want to be specific, two children. But this is no joke.” She frowned. “My visions are no joke, Dream, I can assure you. You know that. You’re wise enough for that, aren’t you? So I suggest you listen, if you want my information. Otherwise, I can turn around right now and go the other way. You know that although we’re not on good terms, I do keep my word.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well. Go on, Nihachu.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The witch nodded. “Thank you. As I was saying, these children, especially this one child, will be a lot of trouble for you and your friends. Your fates will cross, and with that, will come chaos. It will turn fine at first, but gradually, overtime, the collision between your fates will cause...casualties. Some of the people you may know, some of the people that you have yet to meet.” She explained calmly, as if she were talking about the weather. “If you want to change this destiny, I suggest you try and take control of one of the children in order to get him under your control; you’re fond of manipulation, aren’t you, Dream? I’ve heard that quite a lot, but I thought they were just rumors. But if they’re not, well, you know what to do.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s head tilted, which looked...slightly demented and disturbing, considering the remarkably large smile his mask possessed. “And might I ask who this specific child is, the child you want me to take control over? I’m sure they couldn’t be </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>much of a threat, surely, Niki….you must be crazy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niki, however, shook her head. “I’m not, Dream,” Her voice was hard. “I’m being as serious as I can be. This child’s name is Tommy. You might not recognize the name, but I’m sure you’ll recognize this: he’s the child of Lord Philza and brother of Lord Techno and Lord WIlbur. Sound familiar?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lord Phil…” Dream brought a hand up to his mask where his supposed lips would be. “That old man? I’ve heard of him. I wanted to encounter his son, Lord Techno, for a long time, but I haven’t until now. But to be the descendant of such a promising family tree…” Here, he paused, thinking. “Fine. I’ll do it, if it’s to protect me and my family. If this child is a threat, then I will have no trouble getting rid of him. And if I have to change the fates and destiny in order to do that, I will.” He suddenly laughed. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Nihachu, I wouldn’t have known otherwise. But I have to go.” Niki could hear the grin in his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a letter to write.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that, the man disappeared behind the trees and past the abandoned cottage house. Niki watched him and his dæmon leave, only deeming it safe when she had flown upwards into the sky for her departure. Her own dæmon, Zuko, stretched slightly, not at all afraid of the high drop. He knew that Niki would never drop him, and he was experienced in around five-hundred years of experience of riding with her, anyways. He was used to it. But, this time, he looked up at Niki, a look of confusion in his blue, wide eyes. His ear twitched. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You lied to him.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That I did.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niki smiled softly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I promised him that I would relay any information that should come to harm to him; I never promised that my advice would be legitimate, did I? I stick to my word, Zuko, and you know that. Even to the worse people, if I make a promise to them, I intend to keep that promise through thick and thin. Besides,” She shrugged as she turned her broom around, looking for a village with a hotel. She was looking for two people specifically- a man with a golden shirt and a woman with white hair. “You know my soft spot for the innocent, and you know that I like to play around with the humans here. It’s fun to see what will happen, but I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible with it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm...well, no matter the outcome, I think we can both agree that it will turn out interesting, no?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That I think we can indeed agree on, Zuko, that we can agree on.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—Ω—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two days later that they got the letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a normal day, as usual. Tommy was outside, playing with Clementine, who had taken the form of a dog in order to fetch sticks he might throw or to chase him if they got to that point of playfulness. Wilbur was out watching him, strumming his guitar with Milo sleeping soundly next to him. Techno was still inside, presumably reading something with Carl, the two of them thought. And Phil? They had no idea what their father was doing whilst they were out. But, they were perfectly content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was, well, until Phil had burst open the backyard door, hair a mess, eyes wild, and looking at WIlbur desperately. Kris, who flew outside, squawked in distress. “Wilbur,” He spoke icily calm, yet both Tommy, who had stopped messing around with Clementine to look at his father, knew that something else was going on. “Come back inside. I need to speak with you. Techno is at the dining room table. Meet us there, okay? Tommy?” He looked at the other blonde, who eagerly stared back, only to sag his shoulders in disappointment when Phil tried to force a smile. “You stay out here for a while, okay, kiddo? There’s just something that Wilbur, Techno, and I need to attend to- it’s nothing big, don’t worry about it! Wil? Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was frowning, mouth agape. Milo was already up, nudging Wilbur towards the door. Wilbur had turned around for a brief moment, waving his younger brother goodbye before scampering towards his father, closing the backyard door behind him, Milo hot on his trail. Clementine and Tommy stared after their family, stunned. Clementine transformed back into a moth, landing herself on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy knew he should stop staring at the door, that wasn’t going to do anything, but what was going on? Phil- phil never usually seemed to be that panicky about anything, much less ordering a meeting between him and the twins. So what was going on? It had to be something important, that was quite evident enough- but what, is what the question was. He couldn’t sneak into the house- they would hear him, and then they would stop their conversation abruptly and tell him to go back outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think they’re talking about, Clem?” Tommy whispered, despite the fact that they were alone. “Do you think you can sneak in and hear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clementine tried to shake her tiny little moth head. “No,” She answered. “You know the answer as much as I do. I can’t go close without straining our bond, and you know how much that hurts…” If she could, Clementine would be shuddering right now in horror. “But I definitely don't think it’s anything good. Why would he just bring WIlbur and Techno, but not us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they never trust us with anything!” Tommy threw his hands in the air with annoyance. “They never even trust us with the tiniest bit of information! I swear, it’s like they’re being so overprotective, or something! We’re not a baby, Clem!” He exclaimed with frustration. “I just wished they would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, relax,” Tried to assure Clementine. “Maybe they’ll tell us afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried to calm himself, keeping that false hope in his mind. Maybe, this time, now that he’s thirteen, they’ll tell him something. Maybe this time, they’ll let him in all of their little secrets that bothered him as much as the sun flashing directly in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They never did tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—Ω—</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for leaving you here alone so suddenly,” Phil said softly as he, Wilbur, and Techno approached the door with their dæmons. “I promise we’ll be back soon- in around a couple days, alright? We’ll try to come back as soon as we can, I promise.” He looked at his son sincerely. Tommy resisted the urge to look away from his father’s eyes. “There’s just something we need to check on really quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Said Techno from the doorway. “We’ll be back in no time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WIlbur nodded reassuringly. “Yeah! Think of it as having the whole house to yourself, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what Wil said,'' Phil shot Wilbur a look of thanks before turning back to Tommy. “Remember, there’s-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Food in the cupboards if I need it, but if I need more, I should go to the market and be careful. If I’m at the market, don’t talk to strangers longer than I have to and make sure I leave during daylight hours. When night comes, lock the doors and close the windows. I got it.” Tommy said, like he was reading text off of a book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil let a laugh escape his lips. “Good,” He patted his son's head softly ruffling it slightly. “Be good for us, alright? Don’t cause too much trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we’ll beat ya up when we get home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled, shaking his head slightly before giving Tommy a wave. “Later, Toms, we’ll be back as soon as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And off they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the door closed, Tommy had only one thought in mind. Slowly, he turned to Clementine, who was a moth and floating besides him right next to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what we’re gonna do, Clem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna follow these fuckers and see what we’re up to!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it for this one small chapter! Again, don't worry, longer chapters are coming soon! I honestly can't wait to complete this work- I know exactly what I'm going to write, and it's so exciting! I just really hope you guys enjoyed it, even though I personally think it's badly written and rushed, but oh well! </p>
<p>As always, comments, kudos, and even just reading the simple text means the world to me! They really do give me a lot of serotonin and motivation! And in addition to that, as always, remember to take care of yourself! Both your physical and mental state are important, and if anyone tells you otherwise, they can throw hands with me! Take care out there, guys! Because there are people who care about you- one of those people being me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>